ABSTRACT Core A will provide the leadership for scientific, administrative, fiscal, and organizational coordination of all the activities of the Projects and Cores to ensure this Program Project Grant (PPG) meets all of the proposed scientific goals. To coordinate scientific support, Core A will facilitate interactions and data sharing, provide oversight, strategic planning and evaluation of the PPG. This will be accomplished through organizing: 1) bimonthly meetings of the Executive Committee members consisting of the Project and Core leaders, 2) monthly meetings of all Project investigators and Core leaders, 3) biannual meetings with the Internal Advisory Board members, and 4) annual meetings with the External Advisory Board members, who will review progress of the PPG as a whole. To coordinate administrative and fiscal support, Core A will provide 1) pre- and post-award management, including monthly financial balances and expenditures, preparation of annual budgets and projections, 2) assistance in annual progress reports on the PPG, including the written report of the EAB, and 3) assurance that the PPG meets its reporting and compliance obligations. These face-to-face meetings will ensure progress and data sharing, as well as uniformity in experimental protocols.